


Memorable Performance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco deserves a reward after this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memorable Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Draco deserves a reward after this.

Title: Memorable Performance  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special holiday challenge: Author’s choice, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Christmas challenge prompt: Advent  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Draco deserves a reward after this.

  
~

Memorable Performance

~

“I don’t see the point,” Draco grumbled, even as Harry dragged him into St Catchpole church.

Harry sighed. “I promised Molly we would attend this Advent service. She’s singing and she wants a supportive audience.”

Draco mumbled something under his breath but allowed Harry to seat them in the front row, alongside the entire Weasley clan.

The service was pleasant enough, and by the time Molly sang, Draco had settled down. When she opened her mouth, however, he cringed, clutching Harry’s thigh.

They survived, and afterwards, as Draco congratulated Molly on a ‘memorable performance’, Harry resolved to reward him later.

~


End file.
